Dyskusja:Rantar
Usunąłeś story :/ a już miałem gotowy komentarz... mówili mu smętn kosiarz, tak? A może lepiej powinni mu mówić fala? Zmień to imię, proszę... Skoro nie ma story, to na razie nie mogę ocenić nic więcej Vezok999 07:33, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądał ten byk Vezok999 08:10, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Normalnie, z tym że tułów musiałem sam wymyślić, więc uzasadnię to tak, że po prostu zdjął z niego opancerzenie zewnętrzne. A z braku części tylna część tułowia będzie brązowa. To też uzasadnię (Przywódca stada). Łatwe. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Przede wszystkim nei pasuje mi tu Kong-Fu... Gitaro-kosę przeżyję. Ale jakoś w tym co ty piszesz... no ja czuję to coś, jakoś mi się moje początki na myśl rzucają. Dziwne i ciekawe uczucie... Pytasz się o archipelag- i tu jest problem. Jakbyś zapytł pół roku temu, to bym na pewno wziął, teraz już to mam wszystko zrobione :/ Ale mam taki pomysł- był górnikiem na Górze Strachu, potem opuścił wyspę. Tam zmienił się w Toa, trochę pożył, podróżował itp, do wyboru przez ciebie. Kiedy dowiedział się o ataku na jego ojczyznę wrócił, jednak spóżniony i przybył kilka dni po skończeniu walk. Teraz by mógł tu mieszkać, co by mi się nie kłociło z tym, co zapisałem w Sadze Sedin. Jak to ci się spodoba, to pogadamy co dalej, tylko decyzję podejmij szybko, bo bym to opsiał w Sekrecie Tablicy Vezok999 08:33, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Byk o imieniu Sony :/ Vox 12:19, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) No co? Mechanik! Aparaty Sony to urządzenie mechaniczne/elektryczne... Nie! Nie da się tego usprawiedliwić! I Came To Play! 13:21, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Dlatego żem zmienił imię na Varantis. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Czemu on gada po angielsku? Czemu zespół ma angielską nazwę!? I Came To Play! 14:06, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Bo tak! Wy też macie w Soundtrackach angielskie piosenki i się nie pytam. A zespół ma angielską nazwę, bo jak miałem ich nazwać? Po polsku? Co ma piernik do wiatraka? Jest różnica między soundtrackami a wymyśleniem kapeli w której występuje MoC. Po polsku? No raczej nie wyobrażam sobie Toa mówiących do siebie po agielsku i śpiewających po angielsku. I Came To Play! 14:13, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Mówi po Matorańsku, śpiewa po angielsku. To to samo co polski muzyk, który śpiewa po angielsku lub angielski śpiewający po hiszpańsku. Nazwę kapeli też zmienię, niech ci będzie. : Ale skąd niby ma znać angieslki? Rozumiem, jakby to była angielska wikia, ale to jest polskie FB i my FFy piszemu po polsku i to jest język w którym na FB komunikują się istoty. A tu on wyjeżdża z "Fu*k Yea'h'"... I Came To Play! 16:52, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) : Oj wielka mi różnica, yea czy yeah, a poza tym taki Vezio zrobił Florex Band, w którym Soundtrack jest angielski. A tak w ogóle, to ciągle zapominasz o ocenie. A poza tym, soundtrack postaci to nie Soundtrack "Occasus >band<" ("band" może będzie dodane) : Akuuś, gdzie ty tu widzisz "h"?Kani--Nui 15:42, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Nie wtrącam się w rozmowę, ale po mojemu soundtrack powinien być jeden. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Trochę poprawiłem bo pomieszałeś. Ale czego w szablonie żywioły to Ziemia i Cień a pierwsze zdanie artu mówi, że to Toa Magnetyzmu? No i skoro to ma być twój Self... jak ty to pogodzisz z zamieszkiwaniem mojej najbardziej rozwiniętej i przemyślanej lokacji? Vezok999 16:35, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Zwyczajnie. Będzie tam mieszkał. Pomyliłem żywioły. A tak w ogóle to Harea to twoja najbardziej rozwinięta i przemyślana lokacja? Chodziło mi o AP. Vezok999 16:59, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) No, są zdjęcia to może będe pierwszy. Przede wszystkim to zdjęcia są słabe i powinieneś popracować nad lepszym pokazywaniem MOCów. Ale poradzimy sobien i tak. hymm, inikowiec, to łatwo ocenić. Wiesz, na przedramionach dałbym raczej czarne, a na brzuch sredbrne. I te przedramiona zdają się być nieproporcjonalne co do reszty... coś jak mój Drawzer, tylko tu w skali raczej mini. W przypadku takich rąk wole ochraniacze dawać z tyłu, żeby ruchów nie blokowały, ale nic, potraktujmy to jako 0. Myślę, że wyglądał by dużo lepiej z masywniejszym tułowiem. Broń fajna, ten zielony ząbek Bohroka to ta fiolka? No i do oceny dajmy story... sam nie wiem, jak ocenić- na razie 8+/10 Vezok999 09:57, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Vez, ja bym był pierwszy gdybyś mnie z głupiego powodu nie zbanował :P Ale cóż, mam dziś dobry humor, to ocenię. A więc! Całość przypomina mi przekolorowanego Onuę Mistika. Bornie dobre, nagolenniki tez dobrze dobrane. Tylko kijową fotke do szablonu dałeś :/ 7+/10 Vox 11:56, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Oj, to ja cię muszę przełożyć z szuflady tych, kótrych oceniam z mniejszymi wymaganiami do tych bardziej zaawansowanych! Teraz to już wyższy lvl, nie to co stary Luminis. Nowy wygląd Rantara jest godny podziwu. Wziąłeś sobie do serca to co napisałem? Jeśli tak to szacun, jesteś pierwszy który zmienił to co sugerowałem, rozpiera mnie duma :D. A jak to sam wymyśliłeś to tak samo pozytywna reakcja. Jest paker, jest impreza! Stopy świetnie pasują, brzuch pożądy. Teraz z taką zbroją ochraniacze przedramienia wyglądają tak jak powinny i szary jest odpowiedniejszy od czarnego. Kosa została i jest super, miecz to samo. Skrzydłą go tak powiększają, co jest fajne. Najbardziej nie wiem co myśleć o oczach Hordika na rękach- ułożenie barw na policyjnego koguta jest.. w sumie nie jest złe. Właściwie to Rantar jest jak Grindron u Darnoka- powrót i wyższy poziom w MOCach, 9+/10, dostał się do elity z taką oceną Vezok999 22:10, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) Veziu? Nie nawciągałeś się czegoś? Ty zrobiłeś Luminisa... Kani--Nui 15:51, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Kurczę, nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze, kiedy myślę o Rantarze (nowej wersji) to wyobrażam go sobie z... czarną peleryną :P Może to przez starszą wersję, albo przez tą tarczę na plecach. A Moc, no kurde, wygląda świetnie! Widać, że ma w sobie coś z Cienia. Nogi mi się nad przeciętnie podobają. Pomimo, iż połączenie tych nagolenników ze stopami Mata wygląda genialnie, to tutaj bym tego nie sugerował, bo stopy Mata byłyby w tym przypadku za małe. Broń się fajnie prezentuje, zwłaszcza miecz z fiolką. No właśnie, sam pomysł na fiolki pod postacią oczu Bohroków jest według mnie genialny. Masywny pancerz, tarcza na plecach i skrzydła, które poszerzają jego posturę robią z niego pakera, po którym bym się nie spodziewał machania lekką bronią. MoC całościowo prezentuje się wspaniale, do niczego się nie mogę przyczepić. Na ocenę wpłynie już tylko historia i ewentualnie jego opis. Podoba mi się koncepcja z zatrutym Kamieniem Toa i z kupnem zwierzaka na czarnym rynku. Tu mamy ocenę 9+/10, ale patrze jeszcze na opisy... i widzę, że za opisy też się przyda +. Są dokładne, można się z nich dość dużo dowiedzieć. No, jedna z niewielu postaci, która dostaje ode mnie 10/10. "Masz 100%, gościu!" Volgaraahk 15:53, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) :Akurat te fiolki jako oczy hordika mnie się mało podobają Vezok999 16:10, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Jeju, dzięki za ocenę, Bandek. Dziwnie się czuję, dostając 10/10 lub 9+/10. Najwyższa ocena to było u mnie 8/10 Ok, nie mam humoru na ocenianie, ale cóż... Najbardziej mnie wk***wił (tak, wkrowił) cytat z tym kluczem. Why? Widział ktoś "Chłopaki nie płaczą"? Kani--Nui 15:51, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Tak, ja. Dlatego go tu wstawiłem, tak mi się spodobał i łaził za mną przez tydzień, to go tu wstawiłem i się odczepił. I nie ściągaj tekstów od BandkaVolga Ok, dobry cytat, ale najlepsze i tak było chomąto :D Kani--Nui 18:08, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Niom, trochę, ale lepsze. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dobra, a może jednak ocenię. Szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiem przedmówców - to zupełnie przeciętny MoC. Nogi proste, ręce proste, tułów prosty, broń taka sobie. Paker przepakowany... Skrzydła mi się podobają, tarcza zła nie jest, kosa... o dwóch ostrzach? What the... Miecz bez rewelacji, ten pomysł z fiolkami - co najmniej niepraktyczne... Ktoś mu w tą na ramieniu lub przedramieniu przywali... zielona go uśpi, czerwona wywoła różnego rodzaju choroby, a niebieska pozbawi mocy elementarnej. Ta, bardzo niepraktyczne. Mnie osobiście nie przypada do gustu ta... koso-gitara? Nonsens zupełny, jeżeli masz GG to mógłbym Ci prywatnie wyjaśnić dlaczego. Historia dobra. Tylko dobra. Za te niebezpieczne fiolki i instrument od rzeczy masz 7,5/10. Kani--Nui 18:59, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) 1. Fiolki nie są ze szkła, lecz z diamentu, jakbym to napisał, lepiej by było. No racja. A koso-gitara, cóż, nie miałem części poza tarczą Onuy Mistika, którą zamontowałem na plecach, która mogłaby wyglądać jak gitara. Użytkownik:BionicleFan No patrz, teraz widzę podobieństwo do Smętnego Kosiarza ;D Nooo, niezły upgrade ;)--Guurahk 17:32, cze 12, 2011 (UTC)